


Make You Feel Better

by jaeyongficfest, tsukiuta_obsessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hyperventilation, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Taeyong is kind of masochist, hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed
Summary: Taeyong knows what the netizens say about him. He sees their hateful words, their accusing fingers, their spiteful comments. He doesn't know what to do, all he can do is apologise. Jaehyun watches Taeyong shrink into a shadow  of his previous self, and reaches out a helping hand.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> This will be posted together with your work. For samples, refer to works on ao3.  
> The prompt initially has sexual undertone but I decided to focus on Taeyong's condition as well!
> 
> Note that Winwin is absent because it took place when he is busy with WayV promotions.
> 
> I censored some words just in case it appeared on Google search, but of course real hate comments aren't censored :(

[+900, -136] Taeyong is a b*lly

[+866, - 120] Why isn’t SM kicking out the b*lly yet? Poor nct having a b*lly as their leader ㅋㅋㅋ

[+541, -88] My friend really likes nct, and she would recommend some songs to me. I like their songs but I don’t want to stan unless that b*lly leaves ㅋㅋㅋ

[+403, -100] Isn’t he a b*lly? A sc*mmer? A b*dyshamer? All in one? Such a fucker

[+390, -98] I don’t want to be mean but don’t you think nct probably hates him too? Lee B*lly Taeyong

****

Countless comments of similar meaning filled the forum. There were also blogs and articles written with malicious content, aiming towards Taeyong. Netizens talked about him, fans of other groups talked about him, NCTzens themselves talked about him. They thought what they were doing was right, they think they were defending the ‘victim’ by hating on him, they thought they were fighting for ‘justice’, they thought he was the ‘villain’.

And the hate, it’s not just from the rumours.

NCTzens, supposedly ‘fans of NCT’, joined the witch hunting. They blamed Taeyong for everything, from the lack of lines that other members received, to the lack of bubble messages from them. In their eyes, Taeyong had the power to ‘stop his own members from shining’. If any members weren’t given ‘freedom’, it’s Taeyong’s fault for ‘taking over the SM studio’. It was ironic, how they thought Taeyong was the golden child, that he was never mistreated, when his solo photoshoot job didn’t even make it to NCT official twitter account.

In short, he had been receiving hate from all sides. Although a lot of fans are by his side, the amount of people against him can’t be taken as a joke either. They are willing to create dozens of anonymous accounts to spread hate and rumours about him. They could even create a group of Taeyong haters.

The final take?

The man, the victim of all these defamation, _the Lee Taeyong_ , saw them all. Those hate comments, in both Korean and English, he read them.

* * *

“Taeyong hyung!”

The sudden call of his name brought Taeyong back to reality, and he immediately turned to see who was calling him.

“Mark!”

“Hyung you were zoning out for so long, I was getting kinda worried,” Mark said, his brows slightly frowned. “Is there something bothering you?” he asked.

Taeyong quickly shook his head upon hearing the question and offered a reassuring smile at the Canada-born man. “I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? You can tell me anytime if something happened…”

Again, Taeyong smiled and proceeded to ruffle Mark’s hair. “I’m fine, thank you for worrying. Mark is so nice!”

“If you say so, hyung. Feel free to tell me anything if you want to talk about it later,” Mark replied. The August-born man knew that something is going on in that genius brain of Taeyong. The latter obviously had something bothering him all day long.

“Of course!”

Meanwhile, on another floor of the building, in one certain room, lied a handsome young man on a bed while scrolling his phone. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth once in a while when funny pictures appeared on his screen.

“Czennie can be quite funny,” he said with a dimpled smile. He scrolled down further, hoping to see more interesting tweets made by the group’s fans—NCTzens.

“Hmm?”

One particular tweet stopped him, leaving his finger lingering in the air as he squinted to read it.

“Jaehyun should replace that certain someone, he is so much more handsome…?”

“What?”

Fueled by curiousity, the man—Jaehyun, opened the tweet to read the replies. Instant regret washed over him as he read the malicious words written by anonymous people online. There, below the post, were people who claimed to be ‘NCTzens’ and yet, they heartlessly left obnoxious comments regarding the group’s leader.

_CERTAIN MAN? TAEYONG RIGHT_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

_YEAH TAEYONG DOESN’T EVEN LOOK THAT GOOD_

_HOW CAN THAT ‘CERTAIN MAN’ BE AN IDOL WITH A SCAR ON HIS FUCKING FACE?_

_JAEHYUN IS SO MUCH MORE HANDSOME, HE SHOULD BE THE SOLE VISUAL OF THE GROUP_

_^ JAEHYUN IS MORE POPULAR THAN THAT RAMEN LEGS DUDE ANYWAY_

_UNRELATED, BUT WHY TAEYONG HAS SO MANY POSITIONS? JAEHYUN IS MORE HANDSOME, JOHNNY COULD LEAD BETTER, MARK IS THE BEST RAPPER IN NCT, AND HIS DANCING SKILLS AREN’T THAT GOOD_

_^ HE IS THE GOLDEN CHILD LMAO, OFC HE GETS EVERYTHING_

_^ WHO IS JOINING ME TO BET HE SLEPT AROUND TO CLIMB THE RANKS?_

_^ OMO_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

A soft thud echoed in the room as the slim gadget was thrown across the bed. Jaehyun immediately sat up, his face showing a serious expression. The smile that painted his face earlier was long gone the moment he read that certain post.

“What the…”

A moment of silence filled the room before he slowly reached for the phone again.

“That’s… Just the minority, right? Czennies won’t be so mean to Taeyong hyung…”

Well, he was wrong.

And he realized it as he found more and more similar tweets and replies. They mocked Taeyong’s appearance, from the top of his hair to the tip of his toes. They made fun of his body, simply because he ‘shamelessly showed his abs-less stomach’. They analysed his gestures, claimed Taeyong to have a bad personality and that other members hate him. They insisted that Taeyong got too much, and was never mistreated.

And Jaehyun, he never felt so angered in his entire life. They are really talking shit about _the_ Lee Taeyong, the kindest and most talented person Jaehyun ever met. _The_ Lee Taeyong that would practice and work until his entire body hurts, _the_ Lee Taeyong that would smile and give encouragement when other members are down, _the_ Lee Taeyong with his big doe eyes and charming smile. And most importantly _, the Lee Taeyong that he fell in love with._

“Did Taeyong hyung see these comments often…”

The thought bothered him. He wasn’t the person being hated on but he felt so emotional from it already. He couldn’t imagine how Taeyong himself would feel to see those things spoken about him.

If only he knew, _that Taeyong had already seen everything._

* * *

Taeyong couldn’t get the words out from his mind. Since the past few days, he could hear the back of his mind nagging at him about how useless he is, how he’s not trying good enough, how even the group’s fans could not accept him—despite him being the leader, the face of the group.

He would often be seen staring blankly at whatever but once asked why, he would just say ‘nothing’ and moved away. It caused worry among the members but none were brave enough to ask further, in fear of annoying the leader or unintentionally hurting him.

Unbeknown to them, he would speak to himself when he was alone.

“I need to work harder…”

He looked down, staring at his feet.

“No wonder, they are so ugly…”

He wiggled his legs, then his arms before lifting his shirt to look at his stomach.

“Not good at all… Too skinny… Should I go to gym… No, I should be confident—Ah but… If so many people said so then it must be true… Am I just too narcissistic…?”

“A, a, aaa…”

He shut his mouth after that.

_‘Sounds weird. Definitely need more practice. What have I been doing all this time?’_

He started biting his finger out of habit as he pondered what should he do.

_‘Czennie want everyone else to have more lines. Should I make a song that fits the members well? Ah but would it be good? I might make it worse, their skills are too good for my works… Should I talk with the producers when we have a comeback? For the choreography, I could ask the choreographer… ’_

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone had entered his room.

_“I need to be a better leader…”_

“What do you mean?”

The sudden interruption gave him a shock and he accidentally bit on his finger.

”Ouch!”

“Oh god I’m sorry, did I surprise you hyung?”

Taeyong immediately shook his head and faced the intruder. “It’s alright Jaehyunie, it just hurt a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“If you say so… But I’m sorry for surprising you like that. I knocked earlier but there was no response but the door wasn’t locked so I assumed you’re inside.”

“It’s okay, why did you search for me?”

“Oh, um, well—Ah, I wanted to ask if you would like to order dinner together!”

“I see, but sorry I just ate earlier.”

“Alright hyung, I just wanna ask that. Sorry for taking your time.”

“No worries. Is that all?”

“Yes. I’ll be going now,” Jaehyun said and smiled before leaving the room.

He escaped quickly in case Taeyong would notice he was lying. The truth was that he was worried about Taeyong so he decided to go down and searched for him. Only God knew how he felt when he knocked on the door but received no answers although Haechan told him that Taeyong was in his room.

He knew Taeyong was not okay, and he also knew the reason for it.

It was obvious from how often the center was holding his phone lately. Not to mention how his expression always gloomed every time he read something from the small gadget.

Meanwhile, the other man in the room was thinking about him back.

“Did no one on the 10th floor wanted to join him?”

A small voice whispered to him, _‘Maybe he just wanted to check on you since he noticed you have been acting unusual.’_

The thought made him blush, but another voice immediately broke his bubble.

_‘Don’t get your hopes high. Who would pay that much attention to you? Don’t forget you’re the reason the group doesn’t have a good reputation.’_

“Oh… That’s right.”

And with that said, he got drown in the dark thoughts again...

* * *

Taeyong felt colour drained from his face the moment he read the post. Apparently, fans of NCT—NCTzens, had trended a hashtag for him to be out of the group.

“…”

His sight became blurry as he put his phone at the side. Soon enough, just as expected, tears flowed down from his eyes to his cheeks and sobs could be heard coming from his throat.

_“I’m sorry…”_

In the end, he really couldn’t make the fans love him. He knew it would be hard, considering how he had been portrayed ever since he was a trainee, but he genuinely thought it would change. He thought, by working hard, by focusing all his energy on the group, the fans could at least accept him as the leader. The hate he received since he was a rookie had lessened after some time so he thought it would work, but he was wrong. Horribly wrong.

They hated him so much, they wanted him out of NCT. Even though he went through sleepless nights for the group, all his effort went down the drain. The fans will never accept him.

And, because of him too, so many non-fans have a negative impression towards NCT. Because of him, the rest received the impact as well.

It’s all because of him.

“Haa…”

Out of sudden Taeyong felt like it was hard to breathe. He opened his mouth to gasp for breath but it hurt his throat.

“Nn…”

In panic, he hurriedly grabbed his phone in attempt to connect with someone and he just pressed whoever contact that came up.

“Ugh… Haah…”

He struggled to stay breathing until the person picked up his call and after a few seconds, his call was finally connected and a familiar voice came up.

_“Hyung?”_

“Jae-Jaehyun-nn…?”

 _“Hyung? What’s wrong? Where are you?”_ panic and worry were evident in Jaehyun’s voice.

“I—ah.. r—room…”

_“Your room? Wait for me!”_

There was a short beep as Jaehyun hung up the call. Taeyong forced himself to calm down but every time he tried to, it just failed. Those comments he read, the words he saw, they just kept playing like a strip of film in his mind.

_‘A b*lly’_

_‘He should leave NCT’_

_‘He took all the lines’_

_‘He can’t even rap’_

_‘He should be replaced with a better leader’_

_‘His songs aren’t even that good’_

_‘The members hate him’_

_‘Can he actually dance?’_

_‘Lizard face’_

_‘Ramen legs’_

_‘He should just d-’_

**“TAEYONG HYUNG!!”**

In his weak state, he forced himself to look up and through his blurry sight, he saw Jaehyun approaching him with a panic-stricken expression.

And that was the last thing he saw before darkness took over him.

* * *

Silence filled the room as the members waited for Taeyong to gain consciousness. Jaehyun contacted the manager after Taeyong fainted right in front of his eyes and a doctor was called to the dorm instead of going to the hospital to avoid a buzz.

Fortunately, he just needed rest. The doctor also mentioned that they should pay more attention to Taeyong in case the same thing happen again.

“Hyung, do you know what caused Taeyong hyung to be like this?” Haechan asked.

“I don’t know… I just got a call so I came over quickly…”

“Speaking of which, he had been more quiet than usual, hasn’t he?” Taeil asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

“He didn’t even bother when I purposely gave him a chance to pull a trick on me,” Doyoung confessed.

“I asked him if there was anything bothering him but he just said he’s alright,” Mark said as he remembered what happened before.

“Well, he is too kind, he probably thinks he would bother us if he tells his problems…” Johnny said.

“Knowing Taeyong… That makes sense,” Yuta agreed as he stared sadly at the unconscious leader.

“Should we ask once he wakes up?” Jungwoo asked.

Silence filled the room once again as no one was brave enough to give an answer and make a decision. It continued for a few minutes until Jaehyun suddenly remembered something.

“Wait, actually… I have an idea of the cause… But I’m not sure since it’s just my assumption.”

“What is it?” Johnny asked. Now everybody’s attention was on Jaehyun.

“Some time ago, I saw plenty of hate comments and posts about Taeyong hyung, and I noticed that his expression always darkened when he looked at his phone so I think… He might have seen them…”

The members stared at Jaehyun as the he continued speaking.

“I think, maybe something had happened…? Shouldn’t we check?”

“Jaehyun hyung is right, shouldn’t we search for it?” Haechan asked.

The members nodded and Johnny took the task to search for posts about Taeyong online. His eyes widened in shock once he saw the certain post and the rest immediately crowded him to see it as well.

**NCT Fandom Officially Requests for Taeyong Removal from The Group**

“W-What…?” A drop of tear escaped Haechan’s eye. He couldn’t believe what he just read. It was hard to swallow the fact that the leader saw the group’s fans asking for him to leave. His body went weak but fortunately Johnny quickly held his arm to give support.

“Why… Why did they do this? Are they really our Czennies?” Jungwoo asked, his pupils also shaking. It was too much. It hurt so badly although he wasn’t the member being mentioned, he couldn’t imagine how Taeyong felt.

“The hell, I don’t accept them as Czennies!” Yuta cursed angrily.

“Wait, there’s more…”

“What is it?” Taeil asked.

Johnny sent them a look of uncertainty. He was hesitant to say it.

“What is it?” Mark insisted, shaking Johnny’s arm. He couldn’t read more because the latter had raised his phone for only him to see.

“Apparently… it was fans of NCT Dream… Who did it…”

Johnny’s words gave them another shock. Mark went speechless as his grip on Johnny’s arm slowly weakened, while Haechan cried harder. Meanwhile, Doyoung sobbed silently at the corner.

Jaehyun, his focus was entirely on Taeyong. He sat down beside the bed and stared softly at the object of his affection. He reached out carefully to brush off the messy hair strays on Taeyong’s forehead. The dried tear stains on the latter’s cheeks sent a pang of pain to his heart. He wasn’t lying when he said he would be hurt if Taeyong is hurting too.

“Hyung…”

He laid his head on his arms as he continued watching Taeyong in peace. He prayed that Taeyong would wake up soon and he will be the first person Taeyong sees. Although the doctor said it wasn’t serious, he was still worried sick.

By now, the members’ attention were on Jaehyun and Taeyong. They knew how Jaehyun felt towards Taeyong, it was obvious from day one. They may be hurt seeing Taeyong in that condition, but Jaehyun was definitely in more pain than them.

The members slowly left the room to give them privacy, not to mention some of them—Haechan and Doyoung, couldn’t bear to see Taeyong being unconscious anymore. It wasn’t their fault but somehow they felt guilty for not being able to stop it from happening.

* * *

When Taeyong opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a mop of hair beside him. He panicked for a while as his sight was still blurry and couldn’t see clearly but once he realized it was just someone sleeping, he immediately calmed down.

He slowly sat up and stretched his body. His head hurt and he struggled to remember what happened before he lost consciousness.

While he was deep in his thoughts, the person sleeping had already woke up.

“Hyung! You’re awake!”

“Hu-”

Before Taeyong could react, Jaehyun had pounced on him and hugged him tightly.

“J-Jaehyun?”

“Thank god, I was worried…”

That sentence made Taeyong felt butterflies in his stomach. Jaehyun was… worried? Was that why the dimpled man stayed beside him? He even slept in such an uncomfortable position…

He wanted to crack up a joke to lighten the atmosphere but shut his lips tightly when he felt his shoulder getting wet. Then he realized Jaehyun was shaking as well.

“Jaehyun…?”

“… I was so scared.”

“H-Huh?”

Taeyong felt the hold on him tightened and now he could hear the other male sobbing.

“I was so scared, I kept thinking what if the doctor was wrong, what if it would take a much longer time for you to wake up. I know how dramatic this sounds but the moment I saw you losing consciousness right in front of me, I just couldn’t help myself from thinking of the worst. Hyung… You have no idea how grateful I am right now. You’re here, you opened your eyes…”

Taeyong could feel his eyes burning as well as he listened to Jaehyun. Jaehyun… He cared so much about him. Even if the younger man didn’t love him the way he wanted him to, he was touched that Jaehyun really thought about him. He regretted thinking too much about the haters when there are so many people who loved him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and returned the hug.

They ended up crying together in the isolation of Taeyong’s room.

* * *

Jaehyun and Taeyong had gotten closer after the incident. It wasn’t visible in fans’ eyes but back in the dorm, they would spend more time together.

The members were glad to see Taeyong in a better mood and let the duo do whatever they wanted.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun was wondering if he should confess. It’s really hard to contain his feelings lately especially since they had gotten closer. He’s afraid it would ruin their relationship and add burden for Taeyong to think but at the same time if Taeyong found out by himself or through others it would probably give a negative impact too.

After much of thinking, he decided to just ‘go for it’. If Taeyong rejected him he will just pull the ‘I’m joking’ card to cover up.

They were in Taeyong’s room, and Jaehyun was getting sweaty hands as he prepared to be honest about his feelings. What caused more anxiety was the fact that Taeyong looked nervous too.

‘ _Did Taeyong hyung find out already?_ ’ Jaehyun wondered.

Moments of silence passed before both of them started speaking at the same time.

“Taeyong hyung!/Jaehyunie!”

“Oh-/Ah-”

**“You first!”**

“I love you!/Will you go out with me?”

Both stared at each other wide-eyed upon hearing the words said.

_‘Taeyong hyung asked me out?!’_

_‘Jaehyun said he loves me?!’_

Silence surrounded them again as they tried to process what’s going on. Both party were surprised to find out their feelings were mutual.

After a few moments, Taeyong broke the ice by asking, “Um… So you love me?”

Jaehyun’s cheeks turned pink at the direct question but nodded shyly as an answer either way. Taeyong bit his lips to stop himself from grinning widely. His heart is going to burst in any second, he felt over the moon right now. He never expected Jaehyun to reciprocate his feelings.

After all, Jaehyun is too perfect. He’s handsome, nice, friendly, athletic, talented, sexy—Fuck it, there’s too many positive adjectives to describe Jaehyun. In short, he felt like he was way below Jaehyun.

“You feel the same right? I mean, you asked me out earlier…”

Now it’s Taeyong’s turn to blush. Jaehyun stared at him in anticipation with his ears visibly red and Taeyong just couldn’t hold his feelings anymore. He grabbed the taller man by the arm and pecked his cheek. It happened so fast Jaehyun himself was shocked by the event.

“Y-Yes, so are we dating now?”

Now, a huge grin appeared on Jaehyun’s face before he took Taeyong into his arms and twirled him around. Taeyong was hit by fear for a moment when he was up in the air but immediately calmed down and giggled instead as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

At that time the world felt like theirs and they could only feel happiness and warmth from each other.

But of course…

Nothing lasts forever.

* * *

A few days later, Jaehyun found Taeyong in tears in his room.

“Hyung?”

Jaehyun carefully approached Taeyong who was sitting beside his bed, with his head on the mattress and his arms covering it.

Seeing as there was no response, he stepped closer to tap Taeyong’s shoulder. It managed to get the leader’s attention as the latter flinched and quickly looked up.

What surprised Jaehyun was that Taeyong’s eyes were glittery with his cheeks wet from tears. Panic rushed in his blood as the scene of Taeyong fainting in front of his eyes replayed in his mind and he just immediately pulled Taeyong into his arms.

“H-Hyung, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked.

He could feel Taeyong shaking his head and he would have stayed silence until he started hearing sobs from the man in his embrace. For a moment he was clouded by anger, the thought that someone—or some people had hurt the man in his arms had his blood boiling.

“Is it those bastards again?”

Taeyong flinched at the sudden harsh tone. He wasn’t used to hearing Jaehyun speak like that, considering the latter always use gentle and calm tone.

He hesitated to answer but ended up nodding. Jaehyun is his lover now, he should trust him…

“Hyung, you saw what they said so that means you have been online, right?”

Taeyong nodded.

“Once you saw one of their posts, more similar posts came up?”

Another nod.

“So you’ve been seeing their comments all day?”

Another nod, but a hesitant one.

Jaehyun tightened his hold and rested his head on Taeyong’s wide shoulder. “Then, how about a change?”

“… Huh?”

The confusion in Taeyong’s voice made Jaehyun chuckle for a bit before he said, “I said, let’s look at something different.”

Jaehyun parted himself and took out his phone. Taeyong watched in silence at what the February-born man was doing and occasionally wipe his tears.

“Look, read out this one hyung.”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun hesitantly but a nod and a smile were enough to convince him. He leaned onto Jaehyun’s shoulder and read what’s written on the screen.

“A thread of Taeyong’s front teeth?” Taeyong frowned. What kind of title is that? He locked eyes with Jaehyun, asking for the meaning of it. But the latter just grinned and told him to continue reading.

Albeit confused, he did as he was told. There were zoomed in photos of his… front teeth, as the title suggested. For a moment he was embarrassed to have people talking about his teeth but the comments from the fans were cute and funny.

_[+210, - 12] Even his teeth are cute like him_ _ㅜㅜㅜ_

_[+181, -6] I wanna cry why is he so precious_

_[+156, -4] Ah really, why is everything about him so attractive? Lee Taeyong you’re not a human right?_ _ㅜㅜㅜ_

“Pft…”

He scrolled further to read the comments and saw more suggested posts. He opened them on his own and giggled at the random topics made by his fans.

**Let’s Talk About Lee Taeyong’s Beauty**

**What can’t Lee Taeyong do?**

**Just So You Know, Our Taeyongie has over 30 Songs Credited Under His Name**

**Lee Taeyong Rocking Every Ugly Outfit The Stylists Gave Him**

**Will Our Tyong go Bald soon?** **ㅠㅠ**

**Top 20 Most Handsome Idols Photos but it’s just NCT Taeyong**

“What is this…” Taeyong asked with a judging tone but he was grinning and stifling a laughter. The gloomy atmosphere that was covering the room earlier was no longer there, replaced with a cheerful energy.

“Look Jaehyunie, they edited my photo to be bald!”

“Hmm, why don’t you try that?”

“Should I?”

The question caused both of them to burst into laughter as they imagined Taeyong performing with no hair and just a shining head.

“You would still look good though,” Jaehyun commented between giggles.

“Don’t lie, you think I will look funny right?”

“Funny, yes but still beautiful.”

“Such a sweet talker,” Taeyong pouted and playfully pushed Jaehyun away. He had completely forgotten why was he sad in the first place. “Don’t talk to me, I’m sulking” he said and turned the other way.

There was a short silence and for a moment Taeyong was worried if Jaehyun took him seriously.

But then.

Warmth engulfed him when a pair of arms pulled him by the waist into an embrace. He felt weight on his right shoulder and a soft, tickling breath on his neck.

For a while, there were no words spoken until Jaehyun opened his mouth.

“Do you get it? There may be people who hate you, but, on contrary, there are so much more who love you. Including me.”

Taeyong can’t help but smile at that. He relaxed and leaned back on Jaehyun for support. It felt so nice. Jaehyun felt so warm, so welcome, so gentle.

_He felt loved._

“I love you. So much.”

“I know.”

Taeyong giggled softly when Jaehyun showered his cheek with kisses. Jaehyun sure knew how to make him feel better.

“You should have sued them,” Jaehyun said.

“I don’t want to see them saying bullshit about you again.”

“Language, Jaehyunie.”

Taeyong couldn’t see Jaehyun’s expression because of their position but he knew the younger man was pouting right now. He gently placed his hand over Jaehyun’s and caressed it. “They also have their own burdens, suing them will cause more problems.”

“But they didn’t think of you when they said those ugly words…”

“It’s alright, I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re too nice.”

Jaehyun tightened his hold on Taeyong as he said that. Taeyong is so precious, he’s afraid to lose him. He was so lucky to be able to have the July-born man in his arms like this. Who knows how many people out there who wished to be in his place. But _he_ was the one Taeyong chose to be with. And so, he swore to himself to never hurt him.

“I hope you would change your mind, I want to see them suffer from what they did to you,” he said and Taeyong’s giggle echoed in the room. The latter found protective Jaehyun to be cute.

They stayed like that in silence, enjoying the sounds of their partner’s breaths. It didn’t feel awkward, instead they found comfort in each other.

Taeyong could feel his eyes getting heavier thanks to Jaehyun’s hand caressing his stomach. His eyes slowly dropped only to shoot open when he felt the touch suddenly changed to something more… sensual?

“Jaehyunie?”

“Yes?”

The innocent tone in Jaehyun’s voice caused Taeyong to feel embarrassed. Was it just him? God, was he so touch-deprived that he started getting hallucinations? Red dust covered his cheeks as he tried to close his eyes again.

Unbeknown to him, Jaehyun secretly grinned upon being successful at tricking Taeyong. He stopped moving for a few seconds and let his hands stay still on the latter’s flat stomach. Once he felt the older man relaxed his body, he moved his hand again, this time going slightly lower.

And Taeyong—fell for it again.

A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Jaehyun’s large hand on his pelvis and he covered his mouth in shock. The hand down there started moving, sensually rubbing his clothed skin and his face turned red from trying to suppress the moans stuck at his throat. At the same time, he could feel Jaehyun’s breath getting heavier on his neck and it turned him on further.

“Hyung…”

“Nnn…!”

A muffled moan slipped as soon as the baritone voice hit his ears.

“You’re hard already. Are you really that sensitive?”

Taeyong’s whole body jolted in surprise when a hand palmed the growing bulge on his crotch. He struggled to escape Jaehyun’s grip in panic and embarrassment but Jaehyun kept a tight hold on him and ended up pinning him down on his stomach.

“Calm down, hyung. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Jae—Ahh- nnn…!”

Taeyong could feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes. It felt too good. Jaehyun was stroking his throbbing cock through his pants and it was enough to send waves of pleasure to his body. In the end, he gave up trying to muffle the lewd noises begging to escape from his tiny mouth.

“Hyung… Can I remove this?” he heard Jaehyun’s voice asking. He didn’t waste a second to nod and let Jaehyun tugged down the piece of clothing.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun, seeing how much Taeyong was enjoying it decided to play around. He purposely pulled down Taeyong’s pants in such a torturing pace, enjoying the sounds of the older man whining for him to do it faster.

“Be patient, hyung. You’re a good boy right?”

Taeyong, upon hearing that sentence immediately went silent for a second before Jaehyun could hear him muttering something.

“..es…”

“Hmm? Say again?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Yes what, hyung? Say it.”

“Yes… I.. I’m a good b-boy…”

Jaehyun grinned and left a kiss on Taeyong’s neck. “That’s right, you’re a good boy.” In one pull, he managed to get rid of Taeyong’s pants and threw it across the room. “Look down, hyung. See how red your cock are,” Jaehyun said and the dirty talk just sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine.

He shakily looked down and once again, felt embarrassment hit him as soon as he sees the tip of his cock peeking out of his underwear.

“Don’t look J-Jaehyunie…”

“Why? You’re so cute,” Jaehyun showered the man under him with kisses and for a moment the latter forgot what he was embarrassed of and didn’t notice Jaehyun’s hand on his crotch again.

Taeyong’s body trembled as Jaehyun started stroking his cock again, while his other hand slipped underneath his shirt and travelled upwards to caress his chest.

Jaehyun sped up his strokes as he noticed pre cum leaking over the tip and the increasing volume of Taeyong’s moans. He leaned down, pressing his chest to Taeyong’s back and said, “I’m removing your briefs.” Taeyong nodded frantically in response which caused Jaehyun to chuckle. He pinched one of Taeyong’s nipples, earning himself a loud moan.

He rubbed the head of Taeyong’s throbbing cock and teasingly wiped the pre cum clean before he finally pulled on the waistband. However, it’s not Jaehyun if he didn’t took the chance to tease his lover again. He slowly lowered it, only to pull it back quickly and repeated the move again, creating friction against the skin. It managed to drive Taeyong crazy as he begged for Jaehyun to stop but at the same time pressing his body down in need for more friction.

It didn’t take long until Taeyong reached his limit and thick liquid dirtied the mattress, some even hitting his face.

His face turned redder if it was possible, he was filled with shame after reaching his climax over some strokes. He could hear Jaehyun chuckling behind him as the latter finally removed his underwear for real and a hand came up wiping his face clean but he felt too weak to say anything in response.

“Do you feel better, hyung?” he heard Jaehyun asked him. He could only nod and let Jaehyun pulled him up, so now he was sitting on his lover’s lap but still not facing him.

His body felt lighter somehow and he would like to thank Jaehyun if it wasn’t for the embarrassment still haunting him. How could he receive his release so easily?!

“By the way hyung… Look up.”

Confused, he still lifted his head and was met with the sight of the reflection of him sitting on Jaehyun’s lap, with his legs spread and cock out for display. On the black computer screen.

“W-Wha…”

He could feel his face getting hotter again and to make it worse, Jaehyun slowly lifted his shirt, now also revealing his pink nipples.

“J-Jaehyunie-”

“Shh, just look.”

Taeyong bit his lips and shakily focused his eyes on the screen. He could see how Jaehyun’s hand reached for his nipples, and how his lips parted to let out a moan, his face painted with a lewd expression. The shame he felt sent shivers down his body, and blood rushed to the private part of his body.

Jaehyun chuckled once he saw Taeyong getting hard again through the reflection. Though to be fair, he also had a raging boner. Taeyong’s moans were music to his ears and his skin was so soft and smooth. His mind went astray as he wondered if it was thanks to the oil Taeyong used after taking a shower.

“Let’s see if you could cum without me touching you down there,” he teased.

“H-Huh?”

Taeyong’s confused expression entertained him and he didn’t waste time to begin his act. He pulled Taeyong into a demanding kiss while his hands moved to pinch the latter’s nipples.

Taeyong’s muffled moans sent vibrations in the kisses and it encouraged Jaehyun to move more. One of his hands travelled lower, and he purposely caressed Taeyong’s inner thigh while avoiding the private area.

However, when Taeyong attempted to close his legs in hope for more friction Jaehyun immediately pulled away.

“Ah-ah, no foul play, hyung~”

Taeyong whined before he proceed to spread his legs again, clearly hoping for Jaehyun to touch him again. The latter chuckled and Taeyong just impatiently pulled him in a kiss.

Jaehyun smiled between the kisses as he kissed back and moved his hands again. His right hand circled Taeyong’s nipple without touching it while the other one rubbed the skin painfully close to his throbbing cock.

Taeyong shifted uncomfortably because it was not enough—He wanted Jaehyun to touch more. He was never this aroused and Jaehyun managed to make him feel like this without even touching him properly.

“Jaeh-hyunie.. More p-please…” he begged with some drool under his lips he got from the wet kisses.

“More what, hyung?” Jaehyun teased.

“Touch me more…!” Taeyong half-screamed in frustration.

“Hmm? Tell me where you want me to touch you,” Jaehyun whispered.

“D-Down there…”

“Exactly where?”

“J-Just there…!”

“But where? Here?” Jaehyun asked and poked Taeyong’s anal hole. It sent a wave of shock and pleasure to Taeyong’s body which earned Jaehyun a loud moan.

“Nnn…! More!”

“Should I push my fingers in?”

“I don’t care! You can even push your cock in—Hmmph!” Taeyong gagged when Jaehyun suddenly inserted his long fingers inside his mouth but it didn’t take long for him to get used to it. He wrapped his hand around Jaehyun’s wrist and willingly suck on the fingers. He slipped his tongue between the slender limbs, wetting them thoroughly and enjoying the groans he received from the man behind him.

“Enough, hyung” he heard Jaehyun said and so he regretfully let go of Jaehyun’s hand. A wet sound echoed in the single room as Jaehyun pulled away his fingers from Taeyong’s mouth.

“Just tell me if you change your mind and I will stop,” Jaehyun informed. He waited until he got a nod from Taeyong before continuing. 

Taeyong’s body trembled when he felt something entered him from below. He shook in pleasure as Jaehyun’s long fingers probed him. There was a slight pain, but it wasn’t much compared to how good it felt.

“Sorry hyung, we don’t have anything else to use,” Jaehyun said before pressing a kiss on Taeyong’s nape.

“It’s alr-right… D-deeper, p-please…!”

“If you say so,” Jaehyun pecked Taeyong’s cheek as his fingers went deeper. Taeyong threw back his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder while Jaehyun proceeded to thrust his fingers inside with increasing speed.

Taeyong reached for Jaehyun’s nape and pulled him down for a kiss while the latter continued to wreck his ass with just his fingers. His body jolted once Jaehyun curled his fingers and brushed against his prostate.

“Is it good?” Jaehyun asked after retracting from the kiss. He smirked after seeing Taeyong’s reaction; he continued to aim for the same spot again, gaining himself vulgar noises from the smaller man.

Meanwhile, Taeyong’s mind went jumbled as pleasure filled his system and he could only moan and beg for more. Jaehyun kept hitting the right spot and it’s driving him crazy. It didn’t take long until he reached the peak of pleasure again and came. His semen dirtied his stomach and thighs, and he saw it all through the reflection.

He heard a low chuckle from behind him and felt Jaehyun pulling his fingers out. There were sounds of rustling and the next thing he knew, Jaehyun was wiping him clean with a tissue.

“Do you want to take a shower?”

“I’m tired…”

“Wow that’s a surprise to hear from Lee Taeyong- Ouch!” Jaehyun whined in pain when Taeyong pinched his arm.

“Could you get my briefs and pants back?” Taeyong requested to which Jaehyun immediately complied. Jaehyun handed over his piece of clothings and helped him to dress up again.

“Doesn’t it feel much better?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yeah…” Taeyong nodded weakly, a tint of pink still left on his face. His body felt much lighter somehow.

“W-What about you?” Taeyong asked. He was sitting on Jaehyun’s lap earlier, he knew his boyfriend was hard as well.

“It’s alright, you’re more important and I’m sure you’re tired,” Jaehyun said as he pecked Taeyong’s forehead. “I can take care of it myself.”

“But-”

“No buts, hyung. Listen to me okay?”

Taeyong nodded but with a pout. Jaehyun smiled and pecked his lips instead. “Next time, alright?”

Jaehyun patted Taeyong’s head and was about to leave but Taeyong grabbed his arm first to stop him.

“Jaehyun-ah…”

“Yes?”

“Next time… You will go all the way, right?”

Jaehyun’s face turned red at the bold question. Nothing prepared him to hear that from the leader. His dominant side from earlier disappeared into thin air upon faced with the ambiguity.

“Y-You mean…?”

“You know what I mean. You will… fuck me right?” Taeyong asked, his cheeks also red. If Jaehyun could make him feel like on heaven with just his fingers, who knows how it would feel like to have Jaehyun’s dick inside him.

“Um… I-If you want me to…”

Taeyong nodded and both of them looked away, suddenly getting too shy now.

“TAEYONG HYUNG—Oh, Jaehyun hyung!”

The sudden interruption made the couple to turn their heads at the door and saw the group’s maknae standing over there.

“I cooked something! Do you want to come and eat?” Haechan asked.

“O-Oh yeah, sure!” Taeyong replied and quickly let go of Jaehyun’s arm.

“Jaehyun hyung, you wanna join?” Haechan asked to the tallest member among them.

“Yeah, s-sure I guess.”

Haechan sent them weird looks as the pair walked past him quickly. “Were they that hungry?”

On the other hand, Taeyong and Jaehyun were thinking about how they forgot to lock the door and something more serious would have happened if Haechan had come earlier…

“Oh well.”

Haechan reached for the doorknob and was about to close the door when he noticed something off in the supposed-to-be-clean room.

“Why are there stains on Taeyong hyung’s bed?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks misyel, aro and pika for helping me review a part of it! ^^
> 
> I'm not very good at organizing events so I made up by inserting little canon details such as their way of confessing and what Jaehyun said about him hurting if Taeyong is hurt. And if you're active on Twitter you'll understand the references I used for the hate tweets/posts. While I didn't copy the exact words (I don't keep receipts), the meaning is still similar.
> 
> I didn't insert the break Taeyong took because it's sensitive.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> ((if you noticed jaehyun is forgetting something... you're really attentive))


End file.
